


O ptáčcích a včeličkách

by SeviaStark



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Parentlock, Short One Shot
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeviaStark/pseuds/SeviaStark
Summary: Rosie je zvídavá, John bezradný a Sherlock... je prostě Sherlock.





	O ptáčcích a včeličkách

„Tati?“

„Ano, Rosie?“

„Odkud se berou děti?“

„Ehh... Co kdybychom se zeptali Sherlocka?“

„Sherlocku?“

„Jsem v kuchyni, malý experiment.“

„Něco nebezpečného?“

„Ne, už končím.“

„Výbuchem?“

„Jsem si na 95,4 procenta jistý že ne. Co potřebuješ?“

„Myslím, že nastala určitá chvíle...“

„Chvíle?“

„Vždyť víš, Rosie je větší, víc zvídavá a zeptala se jako... no...“

„Srozumitelně a pokud možno ještě dnes, Johne!“

„Rosie, poď sem! Sherlock ti odpoví na tvou otázku. Nastal totiž čas promluvit si o ptáčcích a včeličkách.“

„Pod ke mně Rosie, řeknu ti, o ptácích nevím absolutně nic, ale včely vymírají v neuvěřitelných množstvích a třeba je zachránit!“

**Author's Note:**

> Jenom taková blbůstka inspirovaná obrázkem z Instagramu.


End file.
